


Pumpkins.

by imbadwholf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna starts to really like the fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Y1 for Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossiblyamelia.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=impossiblyamelia.tumblr.com).



The first year Luna joined Hogwarts she found a pumpkin at the edge of the forbidden forest. As interested in the muggle items as anything in the castle she took to researching about the plant and asking her herbology teacher as many questions as she could. One day she snuck out of class a few mins early and allowed her cape to flow a little just above her knee as she headed down towards Hagrid’s hut. Inside she expected one of his cups of tea and drank the unusual substance. “Seen as I found think pum-kin” She slowly pronounced the still unfamiliar word out loud. “Near your hut and garden I was wondering if I may look after it. Up at herbology. See if anything takes.”

With a grin he patted her on her shoulder and told her she could. The half giant waved the little girl off until she was up the top of the hill and just a mere dot in the night. It was hard to see from there but she had her hands wrapped around the pumpkin and tugged it tightly to her chest. When she was walking towards were Professor Sprout would surely be, she happened to bump into another student walking away from said teacher. The other pupil made an odd noise when then orange fruit collided with his stomach. “Oh I-I-am sorry.” He said while dusting himself down.

Quietly she replied. “Oh it’s quite alright.”

A tiny smile started to form on his face. “Hey... you... you’re Luna. Right? Luna Lovegood?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“I... I have heard about your interest in, “Looking down his smiled grew. “Well pumpkins.”

Nodding she confirmed what he had said. “Oh yes. I find them quite fascinating actually.”

Neville looked up at her again and whole heartily agreed. “Oh yes. Defiantly. That looks a bit heavy would you like me to-not that I think you are weak or couldn’t manage by yourself I mean I am all for witch empow-“

Saying his name effectively silenced him. “You could help me by opening that door.” Hurriedly he did as was asked. Walking the whole way down to herbology with her as they talked they received a few odd stairs from other students but for some reason the attention did not seem as horid an experience for him as they talked together. “Thanks.” She said when he opened the final glass door that lead them to the waiting teacher.

“Is this what you were so interested in Luna?” The blonde girl nodded. “Well I have a spare table over there. Do with it what you wish. I’m off to lunch.” And with that the lady toddled off.

After placing it down Luna picked up a rushed watering can and produced her wand from behind her ear and with a few whispered words she summoned some water and once filled she poured the water over the pumpkin and it seemed to gleam. A quick glance at Neville made her giggle “Enchanted water.” She explained thinking it might get rid of his shocked expression but to little avail.

“You’re gonna have to teach me that.” He half joked as he pulled over two stools for the two of them to sit on.

Luna repeated the process once the can was empty and joked. “Well I hear you are pretty good at herbology already, without any tricks and cheats?”

Crimsoned checked he asked her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

For the next few months the two of them regally took a trip down to their pumpkin and often just quickly visited in-between lessons. Sometimes they would go and the other would not be there. They both started to notice how much better they felt when they entered the room and the other at some point joined them.  On many occasions they would allow their conversation to drift past talking about herbs and remedies but instead talk about deeper and more meaningful conversations concerning their pasts, dreams and aspirations as well as fears.

The first time their hands touched it was when they were both reaching for the small watering can at the same time.  Within a nanosecond they had both recoiled their hands and were blushing profusely. That time Luna pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and proceeded to water the Pumpkin while they talked. Gradually these accidents started to occur more and more and when their fingers touched they started to allow the digits to linger upon one another. One time during lunch Neville made to actually lean forward when the Professor returned which immediately cause both of the teens to shift back in their chairs.

One the last day of term before the summer holidays Neville ran down to the pumpkin and Luna, his arms moving around manically in the breeze. “Hey,” He spoke through pants when he finally reached her.

“Hey.”

“I-i heard about Ginny, I’m so happy she is safe. Good on Harry, and Ron of course.”

“Yeah.”

“So the holidays are coming up.”

“Yes they are.”

“I was... I was wondering if maybe you would like to keep in touch during them? Maybe even meet up... no pressure of course.”

At that very moment Luna dropped to the floor and sat with her legs crossed. Then with one eyebrows raised Neville sat on the step into the green house just behind her and allowed her silently look out onto the grounds. Swiftly, she then picked something out of a pocket and moved her hand at a fast pace. Rising once more she passed him a pink piece of paper while putting away her pen. “Yes. Let’s keep in touch.”


	2. After the holidays

Running down the path with his heart racing Neville had just left the Gryffindor tower and was heading straight towards the glass hut. “Luna,” He started to shout as he approached the green house, repeating her name again and again. But when he finally entered the room he found it empty apart from Professor Sprout.

“Hello their Neville.” She said while tinkering with some plants.

“Hello Professor.” He replied while still turning his head in every direction in the hopes he might find her at some point.

With her back still turned to him the older lady told him. “She’s down at Hagrid hut.”

If he had not been so preoccupied with trying to see Luna he would have asked how the teacher knew who she was looking for but instead he was out the door and half way down the hill that lead to the hut, before the lady would even blink. Again as he approached the hut he started to shout her name. Eventually the girl walked out from the hut and towards him. “Hello Neville.”

“Luna I am so sorry.... I know I didn’t get to send you any mail this holiday. I kno-know that’s a lousy excuse but... Luna? Have you been crying?” Worry was etched over her face while he scanned hers.

After a sniffle she rubbed the cuff of her robes against her eyes. “No... well maybe.”

Gently he put a hand on her face and looked again with a frown. “Luna... are you okay? What... what happened?”

“It’s nothing... it’s just I was a bit upset... because I thought I was going to hear from you... and then I saw you today and you didn’t say anything and I thought I would come tell Hagrid... but then he accidentally let it slip.. about your Gran.”

Nodding he muttered. “Yeah... she was not very well the whole holiday and I  was, looking after her.”

With a sad smile she told him. “I’m sorry I was cross at you an-“

He gave a little giggle “Don’t ever worry Luna. I understand.” At that very moment Hagrid opened his front door and then Neville let go of his friends face. “Okay?” He asked.

It took a moment Hagrid saw the two of them and then muttered an apology. “Oppps, sorry.” And closed the door behind him as he went back to his kitchen.

“Sooo,” Neville asked. “Where is our pumpkin.”

Laughing she wiped her eyes for one last time and then answered him. “Well we no longer own one pumpkin,” As soon as she saw his sad expression she hurdily told him. “We have more.”

“More?”

“Yeah. There is lodes now.”

“So all the magic water worked.”

“Looks like it did, yeah.” Grabbing his hand she lead him to where she had put them. “I decided it was maybe time for them to join Hargrid and his little garden.” Sitting down next to the pile of pumpkins they looked into the dark forest and laughed a little about how Luna had magically floated the pumpkins down using levitation she had learned in her first year instead of how she had carried the original one.

Together they sat for several hours and shared stories about the events of the summer. Mainly it was her telling him things, because most of his holiday had been spent ensuing his grandmothers health was returned. Luna told him of special creatures her and her father had found and how copies of the Quibbler were selling quickly and how brilliant her new glasses were, but mainly he found himself focusing on her; her passion and enthusiasm that was obvious through not only her tone but body language and excitement in her eyes. They could have been talking about the life of a worm and if it caused this sort of reaction from her he would gladly listen. After what felt like several mins they found themselves in a shadow and almost comically they both looked up to see the game’s keeper large face blocking the moonlight. “ I’d thought you’d left, ages ago. Hurry ‘p you two. You’ll be late to the grand feat, you will.”

Hurriedly they scrambled up and headed towards the castle. They were both partly giggling and blushing from the embarrassment when they reached the large door between them and the rest of the students. The eating had started so they tried to casually slip in. It did not go to badly. In-between mouthfuls some of the pupils casually looked up at the late corners but overall most people did not seem to bothered. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow to the late intrusion and Hagrid went over to whisper to him and then the elderly wizard let out a hearty laugh and raised a glass before drinking some of the liquid in it. At his table Neville blushed and looked over to where Luna was sitting. Someone was sitting next to her rattling on about her holiday and Luna was kindly nodding along and placing some “umms” and “ahss” in the appropriate places, but he noticed her passion was gone. She seemed content but it wasn't pure excitement that filled her. Casually her eyes filtered towards where he was openly staring at her and he felt his checks turn a brick red, before she lifted her hand and waved to him and smiled. Even from his table he could see she looked just the tiniest bit happier when looking at him, but he wasn’t sure what that could mean.


	3. Hidding

That year continued a bit like the previous one in the sense that they usually meet up and tendered to their pumpkins.  The very first time they meet up at edge of the forest they sat for a few hours while discussing various things and Neville apologised to Luna about not greeting her in the carriage.

“It’s okay. I’m an embarrassment.”

“No.”

“Yes. It’s fine th-“

Taking her hand he smiled. “No Luna. I just... I wanted t-to explain about the letters... well no letters, and I wanted to do it, alone.”

In between comfortable silences they sat together and talked about a variety of things.

 

-

 

At the end of the year Harry was sitting beside Ron on the hospital bed when Neville entered the room. He was bringing up some herbs that he knew would help easy the gingers pain. On his way towards the room he could hear a discussion going on between the two boys. Upon entering the room he fount them both discussing something intently while Hermione was packing up a bag and leaving. “Goodbye Neville.” She told him as she rushed past him.

When close enough Neville smiled at the other two and asked them what was going on. “Harry and Hermione we-“

“Hiding behind Pumpkins.” Harry quickly interrupted his friend.

“Pumpkins?”

“Yes.”

“The ones next to Hagrids hut?” The boy who lived nodded in agreement. Dropping the herbs next to Ron, Neville smiled. “Get better soon Ron.” He shouted over his shoulder as he headed back out of the room.


	4. Years Later

Hagird awoke fairly early in the morning.  Getting up he stretched and headed into his tiny kitchen. Today was the first day of a new year at Hogwarts and soon he would be greeting Year 7s as they rushed off the train. With a cup of tea in one of his large hands he opened the door with the other and stepped out into the mid-day sun. He found himself blinded momentarily as the rays hit his eyes, but soon he was looking out on to the familiar grounds. That’s when he first noticed a globe of blonde bouncing around in his garden. Naturally he called out to the person who owned the blonde locks.

 

-

 

Rushing up to the Herbology room Hagrid almost feel over a few times. “Prof-professor!” He shouted a head of himself. Calling out loudly did not seem to draw the teacher he required any closer but when he reached the green house he did indeed find him. “Pr-p-professor Longbottom.”

“Neville, please Hagrid. What do you require.”

“I hav-I know someon-something... yo-you should see.”

Neville walked down the steps and way from the building. With a racing heart he headed towards the foot of the hill.

 

-

 

“Luna?!” He shouted as he approached and the woman he was staring at turned around.

“Neville.” She greeted him, then Luna dropped her watering can that she had been using on the pumpkins.

And then after far to long he hugged her tightly. “Wow, I haven’t seen you in...”

“A while.”

With a small little giggle he released her. “Yeah. Wow it-it’s great to see you.”

“You too.”

Kicking some dirt on the floor he told her. “So Harry and Ginny... one of their kid starts this year.”

“Awesome.”

“Yeah... it’s kind of strange to be fair, I mean brilliant of course. But most of our friends married... each other.”

Laughing a little she nodded. “Yes... what about you? Did you marry?”

“Me? No. I guess I could never find a girl who liked the same things as me. You?”

Shaking her head. “I... I...no.”

They sat together beside the many pumpkins and talked for a few hours. His suit was ruined in the mud and her skirt was drapping widly like petels all around her. After a story she had told he was still laughing when he asked her. “That reminds me, how did you get in here today?”

“Same way we used to travel before the war.”

“You must have gone past me on your way down here.”

“If I’d have seen you I would have stopped.”

“I know.... why now?”

“I heard you were teaching here a few months ago.... well I missed you. Always have. And I guess I wanted to catch up but never really fount th-“ A shadow loomed over them and alertly they both jumped up and grabbed their wands ready to defeat any attacks.

Arms raised and giggling madly Hagrid looked at the pair of them “All right, ‘ll right. Look at da pair of ya. It’s just me. Silly old me.”

They both muttered some apologies while Luna returned her wand to behind her ear and Neville to his pocket. “I’m going to be late to the feast again aren’t I?”

 

-

 

Standing in-between an open door Luna looked between th dark path that lead away from Hogwarts and to the now empty room that held only her and Neville. “Today was nice.” She told him.

“Yes.” He agreed, bewitched by her excited eyes he found it difficult to say much else.

“We... we should do this again.... sometime?”

“Of course.”

“Yeah...” And with that she turned to leave him. “Just one more question.” With dignity he clasped his arms around his back and waited for her to continue. “You... you never found someone who liked the same things as you? Ever? What about when studying to be a teacher or wh-“

After a deep breath he informed her. “I suppose I should clarify, I did. I found the most amazing girl. She was braver then anyone I have ever known. She would get excited when we used to talk, for house I might add, about our shared passions. She was kind and loyal and very clever. But... I didn’t see much of her for a very long time.”

“Why?”

Blinking rapidly he tried to consider what had caused a lack in communication. “I... I don’t honestly know. I suppose I thought my feelings obvious and her more... friendship.”

Nodding sadly she turned towards the exit again. “What was it?”

“Pardon?”

“What was the interest?  The thing that you two shared.”

“Well we shared a great many things, it was just this one thing... well it started it all off.”

Calming herself she turned to him. “What was it?”

“A pumpkin.”

Rushing towards him she hugged him even tighter then she had that morning.  Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. After a while she leaned back and then standing on her tip toes she kissed his lips gently. And then they were separated.  “I love that pumpkin.”

Waving her off he agreed. “I do to.”

And when the last dark spot in the tunnel that was Luna, had vanished, he raised into the hall. The fest had already began and the headmistress did not even batter an eye lid as Hagrid must have previous spoken to McGonagall. Striding towards the table he used to sit at he whispered in Harry’s son’s ear. “Tell your farther that Ron Weasley owes him some galleons.”

Turing around in his seat the boy squinted in confusion. “Why Professor?”

“Pumpkins, Albus. That’s why. Pumpkins.”


End file.
